Chrismas Pairing
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: Its Christmas in Death City and Maka has a gift for Soul. But Soul left their apartment before she could give it to him.So now Maka is in the foggy streets of Death City searching for him.


_**Christmas Pairing **_

_Authors Note: Hello to those who are reading this. So this is my first fan fiction EVER so please don't comment too harshly. Well I hope you enjoy the story and please tell me what you think. Thanks!_

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

~ Chapter One~

"Soul! Soul!" Maka yelled into the cold night air. She walked along the streets of Death City holding a gift in her hands. Today was December 24th in Death City. Maka had spent a year's worth of money on her gift and just as she was about to give it to him, Soul left their house. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran out to follow him. But she didn't see in the direction he had gone. So Maka is now stumbling in the darkness, walking to nowhere in particular, hoping for Soul to show up. "Soul!" Maka yelled again. It was getting colder by the second and the clouds suggested that rain were to be expected soon. Maka was wearing only knee length shorts and a tank top. Maka had anticipated that she was going to stay inside all day._ Apparently not the _case, she thought to herself. Suddenly a thick fog was starting to appear. "Oh god." Maka said as she hurried her pace. She could already feel the first droplets of rain on her numb skin. "I'll just have to give it to him tomorrow." Maka sighed, clutching to the small palm sized box that held Souls gift. Disappointed, she turned around to go home. But which way was home! The thick fog settled on everything, making it impossible to see more than one foot ahead of herself.

"Great. Just great." Maka said as she was trying to decide which way she had come from. Soon it was starting to drizzle. Sighing, Maka starting walking slowly in the direction that she believed was correct.

Soul smiled to himself as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Maka. He had just picked up Maka's Christmas gift and he was excited to give it to her. He checked his watch. 11:47. _Ha shell have to wait and open it at midnight _Soul thought to himself.

"Maka?" Soul called. Silence. "Maka?" Soul said again. No answer. Soul put the gift down on the kitchen table and went to Maka's room. "Maka?" he said again. There was no one in the room. Soul frowned. He checked the whole apartment, calling her name over and over again. "Where is she?" Soul said to himself. HE sighed "Ditching me on Christmas eve. Not cool." He settled himself on the couch, feeling disappointed and humiliated. Then he noticed it was really foggy and raining extremely hard outside. Sighing again, he got up and stretched. That's when he noticed a yellow sticky note on the TV. His eyes widen as he read it.

_Soul,_

_I'm leaving this note in case you come back before I do. I went outside to search for you because I have something to give you. I'll try to be back soon 'kay_

_Love_

_Maka_

"That idiot." Soul said with a sigh. He took another look outside. "She won't be able to her way back home." He said aloud. "I'm going to have to find her." With that he picked up his keys and his jacket and left the house.

_Achoo! _Maka sneezed again for the hundredth time. Her clothes were drenched and she could barley move her numb legs. She held the gift tightly in her hands, hoping she wouldn't crush the package. She had to wrap her arms around herself to try and keep warm, but it hardly made a difference. Maka had been walking for what seemed like an hour and could feel herself weaken as time flew by. _Achoo! _She sniffled and rubbed her nose. _Some Christmas _Maka thought. _Achoo!_

"Damn. I'm catching a cold." Maka said quietly to herself. The silence was unbearable. All you can hear is the pitter patter of the heavy rain. Maka felt herself slow down. "Damn it! I can't go on." She mumbled. She sat herself down on what she thought was the side walk. She clutched the gift to her chest. Her eyes were beginning to droop. Soon she collapsed on the floor. And the last thing she remembered was the roar of an engine, a pair of headlights pointing in her direction, and the sound of a voice calling her name…

Maka awoke at the warm feeling on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Soul sitting on a chair next to her

"Hey." Soul said

"Hey." Maka stood up. She was in her room. And her clothes changed. She was now wearing a warm and fuzzy pokadot pants with a long sleeve sweater. Her hair was loose and fell on her shoulders. Frowning as she couldn't remember changing. Then she got an idea. "You better of had Blair change me because if you changed me I'm going to kill you." Maka said. Soul smirked.

"Well-"he began. Maka didn't let him finish.

"Maka…CHOP!" she grabbed the book on her night stand and, with all her force and power she had, hit Soul in the head with it.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK! I WAS JUST GONNA SAY I WASN'T THE TYPE OF GUY WHO'D DO THAT! PLUS IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY BUST YOU FLAT CHESTED GIRL!" That earned Soul another Maka Chop. Rubbing his head he said, "You should be thanking me. I got you out of the rain and the cold."He sighed "Don't make me worry you idiot. When I found you, you looked like you were dead and nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Maka felt guilt. "Sorry" was all she could say. Then she realized something

"OH NO!" she gasped

"What! What's wrong?"Soul said seeing the horror on Maka's face.

"Your Christmas gift where is it!?" Maka said looking around her.

Souls face softened. Chuckling, he reached inside his sweater pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

"This thing?" he asked with a smile. Relief washed over Maka's. she snatched it from Souls hands.

"Oh thank god it's safe."Maka sighed with relief. Soul smiled.

"Its 12:52. Can we exchange gifts now?'' Soul asked.

Smiling, Maka handed Soul the box. "Merry Christmas Soul." She said. Soul opened the lid. Inside was a silver key. Soul gave Maka a confused expression. Maka laughed. "I got you the newest model motorcycle that you wanted!" She said with a grin. Soul's eyes widen. He smiled his sharp tooth smile.

"You didn't!" He said with disbelief. Maka laughed.

"You're welcome." She said, "It's in the garage." She added. Soul smile grew. Then he reached into his pocket

"Here open it." He said. Maka took the small rectangle box from Soul. She ripped the pretty wrapping and lifted the cover of the box. She gasped in surprise. Inside was a skull heart necklace. It had a beautiful silver surface with diamonds on it creating a face of a skull. The heart was made of real rubies and the light from the window made the necklace look even more breathtaking. "I'll help you put it on." Soul said taking out the necklace from the box. Before Maka could protest, Soul pushed her hair to the side. As he leaned in Maka could feel her face going red. She was glad the room was dark so Soul couldn't see her blush. She could feel his breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. As soon as he fastened the necklace, Soul faced Maka. Now Maka's face was definitely red. Souls face was only inches from hers as he gazed directly into her eyes.

"Soul… I have a cold you shouldn't be so clo-" Maka began but Soul immediately shut her up by placing his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't forceful but gentle and passionate. Maka's eyes widened in surprise. But soon she found herself kissing him back. When they departed Maka was the first to speak. "Idiot. You're going to get sick." She mumbled

"I'll take my chances." Soul said with a smirk before kissing Maka again. "Merry Christmas." He said in a low voice kissing Maka's forehead.

"Merry Christmas." Maka whispered. And they kissed again. And the only noise in the room was the pitter patter of the gentle rain.

_I hope you enjoyed this story. Happy Holidays :D _


End file.
